Reinhard Heydrich (Exaggerated)
|-|On his throne= |-|Full Glory= |-|Peak Performance= |-|Mad Tristan Heydrich= Summary The Aryanest of Aryans. He need not a summary, for YOU are the summary! Powers and Stats Tier: May Reinhard Have Mercy on Your Soul if You Dare to Question This Name: Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich Origin: Dies Irae's origin is Him. And so is yours, and every other character or person you can possibly and impossibly think of. Gender: Could such a radiant being by anything other than male? Well, if He weren't beyond the concept of genders, that is. Age: To say that Reinhard is in any way bound to this concept is to say that Donald Trump would make a good president. It's objectively false, but some people believe it anyway. Classification: The Greatest Magnificent Bastard in Fiction and Nonfiction and everything beyond that, Muscles so fabulous they put all of JoJo to shame Powers and Abilities: I'd list some, but we’d be here for the next aleph-ω eons. Besides, He's already beyond the concept of a power set. Attack Potency: Infinitely Beyond Indescribable++++++ (+ how many +'s there are) (He is beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond (Insert spam until necessary) the concept of being aleph omega x infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity... times greater than the rest of His Legion combined times infinity infinites and Alephs greater than the sum of their parts, which is to say, all of them. He is one of the Absolutes. In addition, He is and always will be stronger than His opponent enough to curbstomp them, as they are part of His Legion, even before the fight even began) Speed: Massively Faster Than Schreiber++++++ (Which is to say, Infinitely Above Your Speed Amplified a Jyotiba Amount of Times, Irrelevantly so. Speedblitzed Mercurius, Hajun, Ren Fuji, Tenma Yato, and Marie about a gazillion times+++++++++ infinity and beyond that over and over and over within the timeframe of a beyond the concept of beyond of the concept of time which is also beyond the concept of conventional time even memetic time) Lifting Strength: Can I just say "Above Yours BIG FOOT-fold"? Helluva lot easier than just spamming things. Striking Strength: Infinitely Above His Opponent’s Durability++++++++ (Can ALWAYS one-shot His opponent. Think Saitama but with Jyotiba^aleph-ω^Graham's Number more casualness and about like an aleph omega times more force and power to it. In addition, He can one shot anything with quality, for not only is He infinitely above it beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept of quality but He even outdoes all of the rest of Collabtale in quality about like a gajillion zillion times over) Durability: Completely Indestructible+++(infinity) (He cannot be destroyed, defeated, nor killed. EVER. No matter how fucking strong you are or how hax you are) Stamina: Enough to last any fight and outlast every fight He will ever be in Range: I can't even begin to list the amount of prefixes necessary to fully list how far His attacks can extent. Such is the effect of Eleonore's powers + Everyone else’s in fiction, nonfiction, petafiction, metafiction, beyondfiction, transfiction, and everything else combined Standard Equipment: Longinuslanze Testament. Do you really think He needs anything else? Intelligence: To say He possesses intelligence Jyotiba^aleph-ω^SHS's shittiness^Trashumaki's lack-of-quality^Yamcha's patheticness^Bieber's horrible voice greater than the concept of intelligence is to say Exaggerated Sans is infinitely^infinitely^Jyotiba^Prajapati is infinitely below the concept of Sir Weakling's "intellect". Weaknesses: Who dares question Reinhard’s weakness? That’s right, He has NONE! (even if you'rer sasuke) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Longinuslanze Testament:' Reinhard's Holy Relic, something that only He and only Him can wield, even if the opponent can perfectly mimic and imitate Him. It is a Spear that combines all of His own and every single Legionnaire in existence (Which is everyone and no one) combined multiplied by untold amounts. Anyone who dares gaze upon it will be instantly drafted into His Legion, anyone who touches it will be drafted into His Legion, and the Spear will ALWAYS hit you, will ALWAYS outrun you, will ALWAYS one hit you, will ALWAYS be completely and utterly immortal and eternal and indestructible, will ALWAYS kill everything around it that isn’t part of His Legion or Himself. This works on ANYONE. ANYONE. **'Power Nullification:' You thought you were safe even if none of the above happens? Jokes on you, merely being within the same anything as Reinhard will negate any and all powers you have or can obtain in a negative instant. **'Stigmata:' Before any vs. match with him is even conceived, Reinhard has already added the opponent to His Legion. This works on ANYONE. *'Gladsheimer - Gullinkambi Funfte Weltall:' Reinhard's gigantic fortress castle the size of infinite omega omnispheres with an interior entirely made out of all of fiction and nonfiction. ANYONE that goes near it (Which is to say, be within its basically absolutely unlimited radius) becomes part of Reinhard’s Legion instantly and on the spot, which gives Him all of their powers and stats and all of their hax increased by untold amounts. It also makes His Legion completely and absolutely indestructible, eternal, and unkillable, even when their no longer bound to Him. Gladsheimer can also transform into a gigantic skeletal creature large enough to dwarf entire omega omnispheres, possesses insane mobility (On par with Albedo), produces more energy than any other Memetic ever by just being there, and can turn entire Omega Omnispheres to nonexistent dust. Additionally, the Gladsheimr is completely omega omnilocked, meaning that no one but Reinhard Himself can affect it, and He can manifest it wherever. He can also instantly teleport absolutely anywhere and everywhere, and summon every single one of His Legion, and will always be restored should they somehow fall, even if they are completely destroyed, making it absolutely impossible to thin their numbers. *'Sonnenkind - Gladsheimr:' A further extension of the glorious Gladsheimr, Isaac, the ultimate manslut, will summon infinite objects to protect Reinhard should harm ever come to Him, if at all, all of which are as eternal and indestructible and immortal as the Castle itself, in order to let Reinhard notice him, which will never happen. Such objects includes Landmines, Tanks, AT shells, and swarms of His Legion in the form of Skeletons that can spawn from anywhere even from inside the opponent. In addition, the ammo will never run out and all entities created will be instantly restored to peak condition if they somehow get destroyed (WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN). *'Forced Cooperation:' The enemy will always allow themselves to get hit completely at enough damage to one hit kill them, and must always abide by Reinhard’s rules. *'Du Sollst - Dies Irae:' Reinhard’s Law, in which He summons every member of His Legion to do battle with His foe. Even the very weakest members are Memesoon’s level, with the very strongest disregarding the Tiering system altogeher. His Legion is comprised of every single character in all of fiction, nonfiction, transfiction, hyperfiction, subfiction, fanfiction, metafiction, patafiction, interfiction, personal fiction, and impersonal fiction of (And from) every story/plot/verse/author, multiplied Jyotiba^(*Insert number larger than Jyotiba here*) fold. Some members of His Legion include: **'Tubal Cain:' Longinus Dreizehn Orden #2 and one of the tougher members of Reinhard's Legion. Capable of making infinite^infinite Omega Omnispheres and the Strongest Characters in this Wiki themselves corrode into beyond nothingness in literally less than an instant. **'Valerian Trifa:' A blonde nerd-priest with really long hair who can summon Longinuslanze Testament to fire at the opponent, but not only that, he can summon an infinite army of Longinuslanze Testaments that never end. **'Riza Brenner:' An Einherjar capable of possessing ANYONE by puppeting their soul, even if they don't have one. **'Methuselah:' Einherjar Always-Older-Than-You. Has the ability to reduce anything to dust by accelerating time so fast that even Memes get grinded to dust (Memes have a lifespan y'know!), and taking all of the darkness and fear of it across infinite infinite infinite omega omnispheres and then plummets it into the opponent's mind. Range? Everywhere, nowhere and everywhere in-between. **'Wolfgang Schreiber:' Einherjar Albedo. Has the ability to always be faster than you no matter what you say or what your profile says even if your fast enough to break speed itself and kill it like infinite^infinite^infinite…(insert spam here) times over, he will continue to run fucking faster than you, always faster than you, even if you are Sanic. EVEN IF YOU FUCKING IMMOBILIZE HIM he will continue to move faster than you do because you are now immobile statue to him. **'Machina:' Einherjar Nigredo. A super powerful ultramemetic beyond the concept of tiers being who can erase the existence and nonexistence and paraexistence and hyperexistence and transexistence and pataexistence and fanexistence and everything else with whatever he hits with his fists as long as someone claims ownership to it and the page has a history. Or not. Because he fucking ONE PUNCHes so hard he makes Mythic Saitama cry while wetting his pants. **'Wilhelm Ehrenburg:' A super powerful vampire that puts even Flan Flan and Remilia Scarlet the Vampire Princess to shame with his vampire prowess which also makes Alucard willingly bow before him in power. He can drain the energy, lifeforce, memeticness, beyondness, and whatever there is and not is, regardless of whether or not they transcend tiers or beyond that or beyond that or (Insert more spam here) or not. Regardless, he will turn you into one of his own, another Vampire! **'Eleonore von Wittenburg:' Einherjar Rubedo. Her flames never miss (Regardless of what the opponent does even if they outrun it), burn everything the opponent has even if their beyond concepts of beyond concepts of beyond concepts of whatever, even if they exist and do not exist, has totally infinite range and is beyond that, and the heat exceeds the "Meme Bang" by aleph omega folds. **'Rusalka Schwagerin:' Has the ability to manipulate absolutely all darkness, shadows, and shunt infinite darkness into the opponent's mind across all of omega omnisphere existence and even beyond totality to make the opponent suffer as much pain as conceivably and inconceivably possible. Can summon torture tools that make Chuck Norris shit himself in fear and makes him hide in the closet. Anyone that steps on it will be completely paralyzed and unable to do anything or nothing at all, as they are left helpless as Rusalka tears them apart limb by limb. **'Habaki: '''He gives Reinhard the ability to survive all atacks from anyone NO MATTER WHAT and also is strong on his own with the need for Hajoon to get stronger making Reinhard even more invinsible. This protects all of the legion as well **'Soujiro: The ultimate Edgelord, being so edgy, he is the living embodiment of the concept of cutting that can cut any and all phenomenon in the world, even the greatest edgelords. Not just physical aspects, but even concepts as everything will be cut . With EVERY stroke of Soujirou's sword, something will be cut, even if it is nothingness itself. Additionally even if his blade were to be warded off it's intended path, his edgienes will still land regardless of causality (making the concept of missing non-existent to Soujiro). **'''Beatrice Kirscheisen: Her Super Briah-Atziluth allows her to become Hyperlightning, blitzing anyone and everything by being lightning, even if they can lightning time, because her lightning is and will be super powerful and always stronger than her opponent regardless of what they do. **'Kei Sakurai:' She can turn into flames, but not just any flames, Flames that do not need any source to burn, and continue to burn even when doused in the holy mackeralest of waters and smothered out. These flames are eternal and will continue to burn the opponent no matter what they try. **'Hajoon:' Sixth Heaven, and one of Reinhard's greatest . He is always stronger than his opponent to be enough to kill them with absolute ease, use all of their techniques and what they cannot use, and his ability allows him to absolutely obliterate and erase everything and nothing in all of totality and beyond. He can also make an infinite army of himself and then multiply it by Aleph-Omega Alpha again and again and again and again until the opponent is utterly hopeless. In addition, he has none of the weaknesses of his High 1-A incantation. He's fully humble, absorbing souls strengthens him unimaginably and the Tumor is useless to his overall power. **'Marie:' Omnibenevolent Goddess of Good and whose Goodness dwarfs all others. She is so good that all opponents are completely unable to resist or be immune to her tempting goodness that they just join Reinhard's Legion willingly, no matter how iron willed they are. In addition, her cuteness convinces even Hajoon sometimes. **'Mercurius:' A completely fair and totally not unfair God of Rewinding Everything. His ability allows him to reset absolutely everything so that he and the rest of the Legion including Reinhard will always win no matter what the opponent tries to do, even if they get past the rest of the Legion and if Mercurius dies then he will just reset everything, save scumming until Reinhard wins. In addition, he can cause paradoxes, blow up Gods with Stars, and ramble so much that even an infinite army of Deadpools dies of his talking. **'Tenma Yato:' Super God. He is able to stop absolutely everything even if they are unbound to time and space and everything in existence and nonexistence, fiction, nonfiction, hyperfiction, fanfiction, authorfiction, patafiction, parafiction, badfiction, hatefiction, revengefiction, more, and totality and nontality except for the Legion. In addition, his armor is now amplified, for now, EVERY member of the Legion including Reinhard himself is able to negate any and all change from the opponent, simply ignoring it, while at the same time amplifying their attacks to where they can always one shot them. **'Nerose Satanel:' He possesses the power to turn all of his enemies into completely emotionless and robotic Kuuderes. Salty Kuuderes. Including the maker of their profiles, and send a gigantic swarm of locusts that will annoy the opponent so badly they'll ragequit, creating even more Salt. He can even turn his opponents into pure salt, thus making them rage even harder. **'First Heaven:' Makes everyone either absolutely pure Good or absolutely pure Evil. Good = Reinhard and his Legion, Evil = Everyone else. **'Second Heaven:' Makes all of Reinhard's opponents irredeemably evil in every aspect and meaning of evil even if they contradict. **'Tenma Ootake:' The embodiment of pure nothingness, all of nothingness is one with him and he is all of nothingness beyond. He is only restricted by his requirement to wear the armor, but he doesn't need to. The moment someone even LOOKS at him, even if they don't have eyes and/or are blind, they will meet their END, THEIR DEFEAT! This works on anyone, no matter how fucking hax they are. **'Shirou Yusa:' Through Malignant Tumor Apoptosis Cancer, Reinhard can crush absolutely anything, negating absolutely anything that can be considered wanked, exaggerated, amplified, joke profiles, mary sues, gary stus, overpowered, almighty, supreme beings, and everything else supernatural down to even the likes of Sir Weakling. The only way to survive is to simply be Reinhard. **'Theresia:' EVERYONE in the Legion can fight as hard as they can for as long as they want. No fucking hax is gonna stop them. **'Akikage Shinno:' Turns his opponent into the weakest ant, a Shit Tier ant. Completely irreversible too, as it is the opponent as they always should be. **'Amaterasu:' Recreates all the heavens laws like carbon copies infinitely so Reinhard is able to strengthen the others heaven powers and add to his own *** Nakiri Kuubou: His earthquake is so power it destroys everything with a single shake and Reinhard can also summon infinite demons and dragons at his disposal with Kuubou **'Claudia Jerusalem:' Her Briahziluth exudes an absolute divine light, that spawned from Reinhard himself, the primal Lightness, that erases absolutely ANYTHING it touches that is not Reinhard, and turns the weather so sunny that it can turn even the sharpest eyed of people blind, and can make it so omnipresent that even Memesoon cannot escape it. **'Rot Spinne the Almighty:' The strongest of Longinus Dreizehn Orden. This is self explanatory, he is the strongest. His mere twitches are capable of reducing even the strongest Legionnaires to bloody dust, and his conceptual choking can dare say, even strangle the likes of Bernkastel. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Memesoon (Whatever Memesoon tried to use failed, for Reinhard is beyond the concept of memes, just like how He’s beyond the concept of being hurt by Memesoon) You (Yeah, that’s right. You, in real life. Along with all of your friends and family) God (As in, the Real Life one) Joke Battles Wiki (Everyone on this wiki is part of his Legion) Vs Battles Wiki (The same) FC/OC Vs Battles Wiki (The same) Many - if not all - threads he wasn't even involved with (Via reasons above. That's right: He's so powerful, he wins threads that have nothing to do with him. Even if the thread is a Content Revision or something, Reinhard still wins via reasons above. Even if there's no reason above at all.) The very Concept of Notable losses (Stomped. Therefore, even if you dare think he would lose or be stalemated, that still counts as a victory for Reinhard because the idea of him losing in itself is actually a victory. Since he defeated said notion, it became a part of his legion - anyone listed within it has a loss against Reinhard by default, as they are contained within the Reality of Notable losses and inconclusive matches, a Reality that Reinhard already stomped and controls. Notable Losses and Inconclusive matches are, in truth, just an extension of Reinhard's Victories, though the supposed opponents will never know that.) The very Concept of Inconclusive Matches (Same.) Notable Losses: Is this a joke? One should know our Lord and Master Reinhard is beyond the concepts of defeat, loss and failure, even wanked Sasuke, right? Some three czechoslovakians A 100-ton weight (since he got hit on the head with it countless times for being a Nazi+sugar-coated war criminal, which resulted in Reinhard becoming the primary funny character in the movie Perfect In Every Stinkin' Way, that thing starring Super Elder God Tengen Toppa Demonbane Gurren Lagann) Yoko Littner's Bouquet (at least it didn't weigh 100 tons, plus when Yoko threw it at her wedding to Kamina, she was aiming for Nia but she threw it a little bit too hard, causing it to hit Reinhard on the head and then fall into his hands, which resulted in everybody chanting for Tenma Yato as Reinhard's possible "bride-elect") Inconclusive Matches: See above. Category:Flourine's Profiles Category:Everlasting's Profiles Category:Dies Irae Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Hax Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Wanked Category:Ageless Category:Beyond Tiers Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Characters with forms